


Omega is come!

by AkatsukiSuperSaiyan



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Butchering, Gen, Guilt, Killing, Loss, Pain, Slaughtering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiSuperSaiyan/pseuds/AkatsukiSuperSaiyan
Summary: After defeating Zero and breaking free of Weil after killing him, Omega carries out his ambition.





	1. Chapter 1

"They say you shouldn't fear anything.  
They say you shouldn't fear anyone.  
They say... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"

"Hmph."

Fresh corpses and blood puddles littered the hallway.

"Cold eyes and a sharp blade. Combine those with an empty heart and you'll find the reaper himself."

"Ding dong, hehehehe."

"No please I... GWAAAAAAA!!!"

A head now dangled off the neck by a few inches of thread-like artificial flesh. Red liquid sprang forth like a fountain from the exposed opening as the body twitched and jerked uncontrollably.

Time passes. With it came gunshots, screams of torment, and spine-chilling fits of laughter.

BANG, BANGBANG, BANG!!!  
BANGBANG, BANG, BANG!!!  
BANG, BANG, BANGBANGBANG!!!

"UWAAAAAA!!!"

BANG, BANGBANG!!!  
BANGBANGBANG!!!  
BANG, BANG!!!

"AAAAAAAAAGH!!!"

"Hehehe..."

BANG, BANG!!!  
BANGBANG!!!

"UUUUURGAA!!!"

BANG... click... click... 

"Not now...! Sh!t!"

Click... click... click...

"HEE, HAA, HYAA!!!"

............Thud, thud, thud.

Somewhere away. Someplace safe...

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

"(As long as I hide here, he can't find me. As long as I stay quiet, that demon can't hear me. As long as...)"

BOOM!!!

Panicking eyes and increased heart rhythm assisted she who hid in the closet.

The devil red reploid stepped through the smokey entrance leading into the room. Blonde hair temporarily suspended across a shoulder until it's owner brushed it aside absentmindedly.

"..."

"(Please go away... Please go away...)"

An unpleasant scraping echoed as the sound of footsteps sauntered across the floor. Then came the whistling. Oh how the whistling set the hiding damsel's nerves on the precipice of anxiety.

Whistle... Whistle, Whistle.  
Whistle... Whistle, Whistle.  
Whistle... Whistle, Whistle.

"(Please go! Please go! Please go!)"

A minute or two pass and the whistling came to an end followed by the sound of footsteps and the unpleasant scraping sound departing. A sigh escaped the woman's mouth and she commented low to herself.

"Thank goodness..."

All of sudden the closet door was ripped out of place and tossed aside like a rag doll.

"Huh?!?!?!"

Eyes peering into that of his prey, the red clad hunter grabbed the woman by the neck with a hand and pulled her out from the storage area by lifting her off her feet. 

Next, the devil slammed her hard against the closest wall and peered into the maiden's clear blue eyes as she gasped for the little bit of air the hunter allowed her to take in.

Then, the purple edged blade was raised in front of the lass's eyes. Deep stains of brownish red embedded the surface from what she could gather and they both knew how it became that way. Just thinking about it filled her absolute horror.

Finally, Omega uncurled his fingers and Ciel fell to her knees coughing while massaging her throat.

"How would you like to die?"

Ciel blinked and looked up at the red reaper.

"W-what?"

Omega tossed his blade with a flip and caught it on the pointed end with the handle facing Ciel.

"I'm giving the choice to either fight me with this sabre for your life or die while doing nothing."

Tears traced their way out the corner of her eyes.

"Why do this? We didn't do anything to you."

"Damare! Choose to fight or die!"

She flinched at his command and with a shaking resolve accepted the weapon that killed so many people/reploids that were under her protection.

Omega stepped back to give her some space.

"Stand up."

Ciel slowly rose to her feet while trembling in fear. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to use the weapon responsible for taking the lives of her loved ones, including Zero himself. She only wanted to make the world a better place so that everyone could...

"Watashi ni kite!"

Ciel swallowed and closed her eyes. Then memories of her and Zero flashed in the blink of an eye. Although it was quick, she recognized each and every moment as though she saw it all in slow motion. Her eyes came open in realization and her nerves suddenly calmed down.

"Zero...!

"Huh?"

She fixed her gaze upon the red target before her and tightened her grip on the handle of the blade.

"Thank you."

And then, she charged without hesitation ready to meet her adversary.


	2. Chapter 2

Desperate, yet determined swings followed by battle cries set the stage in the fight for the blonde's survival. Though the red reaper himself was undaunted by her efforts as he simply stepped out of harm's way time and time again. Although with each dodge, he had a teasing grin ready for the rookie.

"Hehehe."

Eventually he noticed that his opponent... no plaything had begun to slow down quite a bit. And so, he decided to make things a little more fun so to speak. As Ciel geared to execute a downward slice, Omega sidestepped and swept both of her legs from under the commander in pink causing her to land painfully on her back.

"Umph!"

Without giving her the time to open her eyes, the red devil raised an elbow before allowing gravity to do the rest. In the next moment, Ciel felt the force of an elbow crush into her midsection taking the air out of her body leaving a dry pain filled gasp to escape her lips as her eyes widened.

"!?!?!?"

Omega's saber instantly fell from her grip and clattered onto the metallic floor as she crossed her arms over the area that had taken the damage. The Reploid responsible for her state didn't care if she was in pain. His focus was to torment and torture this human for as long as he could. Or as long as he was entertained. Whichever didn't matter in the long run. So in the spirit of prolonging the fun, he grabbed her neck with one hand and the weapon she dropped in the other before bringing her to her feet.

"Try again."

Ciel opened her eyes slowly while trying to push the pain she felt in her stomach to the back of her mind so that she could reply back...

"Try... a...gain?"

Omega forced the sabre back into her hand and gripped her fingers closed around the handle. Then he stepped back and said...

"Come at me."

The blonde had to take in a few breaths so that she could alleviate the pain somewhat. When she was ready, the fight for her life resumed once more.

"HYA! HYA! HYA!"

"Hehehe..."

"HYA! HYA! HY-AGH!!!"

After stumbling backwards from a headbutt to the forehead, Ciel slowly shook her head clear of the cobwebs. Though a bruise was there for Omega to see and be proud of. The scientist with a slight headache drove the blade forward attempting to thrust it into the reaper. Omega smirked at her action before hopping backwards. Ciel continued the attack and headed his way as fast as her legs would allow. Omega stepped back and found himself against a wall. The commander kept the pursuit going and she ran him through... Or so she thought.

"Huh?"

A transparent body laughed before fading away.

Inches away from the scientist's ear...

"Close."

The damsel gasped at the coldness in his voice. Before she had the time to recover mentally and pull the weapon from the wall it was lodged in, the devil Reploid quickly put the blonde into a sleeper hold.

Ciel did her best to try and pry his arm away but she couldn't. A female human's strength compared to strength of that of the Reploid god of destruction was nowhere near equal. Her face had turned a bright shade of red after a few seconds. In a panic, Ciel flailed about as much as she could but it did nothing to make the reaper ease up.

"(I need to... to break free...!)

Seconds dragged into the half minute mark and the scientist's face was now pale with tears leaking down the sides of her face. She began assaulting his arm with clenched fists repeatedly. Anything to get free and breathe air again.

"Still have some fight in you? I'll fix that."

The devil Reploid pulled back while keeping the chokehold firm. This made it more difficult for the damsel to escape and think. Not only that, Ciel had begun to feel dizzy.

"(Can't... lose. Must... die. No, can't... die? Yes... lose.)"

Ciel's arms fell as her eyelids half closed.

"Oh? Hehehe."

Then came the momentary blackout which lasted for a few seconds before returning to the haze that was Ciel's vision.

"(What... was... I... again? Too... ti... erd............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................)"

When Omega felt that all the fight had left her body, he let go and Ciel collapsed to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes slowly opening, the damsel awoken from the darkened peace of unconsciousness she was placed forcefully into. A slight headache made itself known with a pounding throb.

"Ugh... What happened..."

Rising to her feet moments later, the scientist looked around her room.

"I was..."

Then a devilish chuckle echoed in her mind as did the image of the bloodthirsty Reploid in red. Immediately a hand went to her tender throat and she gently massaged it.

"Choking."

Blinking several times in thought, she uttered aloud...

"But... I'm alive."

She observed her surroundings for any sign of the devil but he wasn't there.

"He probably left because he thought I was dead."

Tears had formed and she covered her mouth.

"I can't believe it. I survived."

Closing her eyes and sniffing, the commander let relief sink in. The tears came out and leaked down the sides of her face as she choked up a bit.

"I'm alive... I'm actually alive...!"

Then she collapsed onto her knees and broke down completely.

Sometime later, after the floodgates were closed, the blonde was on the move to see how terrible the aftermath of the red devil's rampage was. She had an idea that it wasn't pretty. However, when she saw it with her own two eyes, her stomach churned and threatened to spew back up its contents. Even though in the back of her mind she was somewhat grateful for the devil Reploid's "Fight or Die" ultimatum, the commander couldn't help but feel a swirl of emotions along with it. 

Guilt... From surviving while everyone else perished.

Sadness... From losing the people she had cared for... The Reploid Legend she loved.

Trauma... Occasional jitters and mental scars. Perhaps she would never fully recover.

It didn't matter what she felt. Because all that she worked for was dead, destroyed, or a combination of the two. And she knew it... No, she felt it in her being. It was part of her and she was part of it(if that makes sense). No amount of therapy, counseling, or time could heal these wounds.

"There's nothing left for me..."

"Sis!"

Ciel looked towards the elevator and saw Alouette standing there.

"A-alouette?!"

She took a step and the elevator went up.

Ciel ran and pressed the button to call the lift down. It took a minute to return and there was no Alouette aboard. So the commander stepped on and checked the entire fifth floor and couldn't find a trace of the Reploid girl. Then, she went back to the elevator and went up to the roof area. As soon as she arrived, the commander spotted the girl about 20 feet away.

"Alouette!"

The shy little Reploid shook uncontrollably.

"S-sis!"

Ciel made her approach to the small Reploid. When she made it to Alouette, she hugged her tight.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"I-I-I'm... S-s-sorry...!"

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything."

In the next moment, a light tap against the roof's surface echoed.

"Hehehe."

The familiarity of that sinister chuckle shook Ciel to her core and she was too frightened to turn.

"(No...)"

"Had a nice nap woman?"

"I'm sorry sis... He said... he'd kill you if I didn't lead you out here. Please forgive me."

Alouette looked down.

".........It's ok. I forgive you."

Ciel hugged her tightly for a few more seconds before standing tall and turning to face the monster. The red clad destroyer grinned as the commander attempted to put on a brave face.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You could have ended me by now. Even when I was out cold after losing to you."

"True, but I wasn't done playing with you yet."

Ciel scowled at him.

"You're a monster."

"Hehehe."

"So what now? You make me fight you again while beating me to next week?"

"As amusing as that is, I have... other ideas."

Omega moved faster than Ciel could react or see and landed a heavy punch to her gut.

"UGH!!!"

Ciel gripped the sides of her stomach as she fell to her knees with wide eyes. Alouette trembled.

"Sis!?!?"

Ciel managed to say one word in her pre-vomiting state.

"R-Run!"

And next the blonde leader bent over and spilled you-know-what out of the same orifice she used to speak. Alouette hesitated under the gaze of the devil Reploid.

"Run and I will kill her."

Without waiting for confirmation from the small girl, Omega fixed his eyes back on Ciel.

"Stand up woman."

It took some time(and Omega's surprising amount of patience) for Ciel to recover enough and stand up. After she wiped her mouth clean, Omega took out a buster gun and shoved it into Ciel's body.

"Take this."

Ciel looked down at the weapon now in her trembling hands. Omega made his way over to Alouette and held his sabre to her.

"Take it."

The fidgeting girl shook her head frantically.

"Sore o toru ka, watashi wa kanojo o koroshimasu!"

Alouette immediately grabbed hold of it.

"Now look at each other."

Ciel and Alouette did just that with weapons held but not at the ready.

"You two will fight to the death."

Their eyes had widened in horror.

"Whoever kills the other I will allow to live. If any of you refuse, I will step in and take matters into my own hands."

Ciel and Alouette stood there motionless. Clearly this was a contest neither one of them wanted to be part of. Not like they had a choice in the matter. Either way, someone would die. Realizing this, the blonde commander said...

"I don't care. I won't kill my sister. You'll just have to kill me."

Ciel raised her borrowed buster and aimed to fire a shot at the devil Reploid.

Click.

"Huh?!"

Click. Click. Click.

"Fool. Weil made contingencies to ensure that my buster couldn't be fired at me."

In the next moment, Omega was inches away and snatched the buster out of her hand before grabbing her by the neck with a hand then lifting the commander off the ground.

"Ugh...!"

Omega turned sideways to keep the trembling Alouette in his line of vision as he aimed the weapon at Ciel's face.

"Any last words little girl?"

Alouette looked down trembling as her hands tightened on the blade.

"Very well."

Omega focused on his captive once more.

"Prepare to meet your maker."

The devil Reploid was about to squeeze on the trigger until he heard...

"There. Now you don't have to hurt Sis..."

Omega shifted his gaze to little girl.

"She..."

In his astonishment, the devil Reploid had dropped Ciel. After hitting the ground, the commander coughed a few times before opening her eyes. When she did, she wished she hadn't.

"No... n-nonono... ALOUETTE!!!"

The small Reploid child collapsed sideways onto the ground with Omega's sabre piercing into her stomach and a pool of blood slowly forming around her body.

Without thinking or caring for the devil Reploid in front of her, Ciel picked herself up and bolted for Alouette. When she made it to the little girl, she dropped on her knees and positioned the girl's upper body over her lap.

"Alouette! Alouette! Please don't leave me!"

The little girl slowly opened her eyes to look at her big sis and said...

"It's ok. I... did it for you. I love you too much to... see you die. Please don't... be... mad at............ me.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................."

"Alouette?! Alouette! Stay with me! ALOUETTE!!!"

No matter how many times Ciel tried to shake the little girl, her body remained unresponsive with empty eyes.

"Give it up woman. She's gone. Just like the rest of those weaklings I cut down hehehe."

The grief and pain that Ciel felt had all but vanished in a puff of imaginary smoke. In it's place rage and fury had come; swallowing the damsel's entire focus. Ciel turned her head back to look over her shoulder at the devil Reploid. Never before had she hated someone so much that she wanted to rip them apart and wipe them off the face of the earth. Never before had she wanted to take a life so bad that she was willing to sell her soul to make sure it would happen.

"You...! I'll... MURDER YOU!!!"

Ciel pulled Omega's saber out of Alouette's body and ran at her source of hatred. Omega simply grinned as she swung, sliced, thrusted at him repeatedly without stopping. The devil Reploid avoided each attack as if they were nothing. He was mildly impressed at how ferocious she had become. If Omega didn't know any better he'd say that she reminded him of himself when he was angry.

"You are just like me woman."

"SHUT UP AND DIE!!!"

Omega allowed her to keep attacking up until a certain point. By which time, he punched her hard in the cheek causing her to stumble back.

"Ugh!"

But Ciel shrugged the blow off by spitting out some blood and coming at him again and attacking mercilessly.

"Fool. Don't you get it?"

Omega back handed her across the face before moving fast in front of her as she staggered a bit, then delivering a knee to her stomach, next locking fingers together over his head as she bent over followed by delivering a crushing blow to her backside causing the damsel to fall hard against the roof's surface.

"Agh! Guh!? Umph!!!"

The red clad Reploid raised a foot as the commander struggled to push herself up and brought it down hard on top of her back to keep her floored.

"Ugh..."

"Your hatred is not enough to defeat me."

"I... don't... CARE!!! I will... kill... YOU!!!"

Omega's gaze had shifted to the saber she was holding.

"The game is coming to an end woman."

The devil reached down and snatched the blade from her iron grip. Then he stepped off her back before kicking her in the ribs.

"ACK!!!"

Ciel rolled onto her side curled up in a fetal position grimacing from the pain. Clearly the fiendish Reploid had broken a rib or two with such a blow. And then the moment of truth had come. Omega took out his buster and pointed it in the direction of Ciel's face.

"Look at me woman."

Ciel could barely open her eyes because of the agonizing pain that plagued her. Even with that, she found the strength to show the fury that burned behind those light blue peepers.

"Find me when you learn how to channel that anger into power."

The devil had shifted his buster to Ciel's legs and he fired at her thighs. Following that, a loud shriek escaping from Ciel carried off of the roof into the wind across the late afternoon sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Motivation. It is the reason or reasons one has for acting or behaving in a particular way. For Ciel, hate was her motivation. Hate for Omega, the psychotic Reploid god of destruction who had butchered and slaughtered the ones she cared for. The one responsible for the death of her little sister. She knew that he hadn't actually killed her(technically speaking), but it didn't matter. Because in her eyes, he gave the little girl the gun and forced her to pull the trigger(metaphorically speaking).

"(You're dead Omega. That I assure you.)"

Working hard in some secret bunker far from the old Resistance Base, Ciel typed furiously while keeping her sleep deprived eyes locked on the screen. Every now and then she thought she heard Omega's laugh, but the scientist knew better. It was all in her head. Just like the nightmares that came in her sleep since the day Omega left her nearly paralyzed.

Bang, Bang.

Imagining the sound of buster fire caused the former commander's legs to twitch. Though that didn't stop her from continuing her work. In fact, practically nothing stopped her from spending every hour of every minute of every second on her secret project. Not washing, not eating, not migraines, not memories of those she lost before. Her hair was a tangled mess, her clothes were well past worn out, her skin was pale. Clearly the damsel of today was vastly different from the one from a year ago.

"You need to eat."

"I will once I finish with this last part."

"You need to rest."

"Not until I'm finished with this last part."

"You look awful Ciel. Why don't you..."

"I SAID WHEN I AM FINISHED WITH THIS LAST PART ZERO!!!"

The scientist slammed her fists hard against the keyboard as the hallucination of Zero standing next to her chair with folded arms faded away. After taking in a deep breath and exhaling sharply, the scientist massaged her eyes.

"Maybe I should wrap this up early and get to bed."

A minute later, Ciel saved her work and shutdown the computer. Next she headed for the washroom and stripped down before turning on the shower then finally hopping in to its stress relieving liquid temperature.

"That feels good. Uuuuuuh..."

Skipping ahead about 30 minutes later, Ciel headed towards her bed and yawned as she did. Glancing at the clock dangling on the wall, Ciel read 2:29 AM in red and then her stomach growled.

"I'll eat something when I wake up."

As soon as she slid under the covers, Ciel fell asleep immediately. Then... the nightmare came.

_"I'm ready for you Omega!"_

_"Oh? Hehehe."_

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Were you in that much of a rush to kill me to forget to put on clothes?"_

_"Oh no... DON'T LOOK!!!"_

_"Hehehe... HAHAHAHA!!!"_

Ciel's eyes popped open with a gasp escaping from between her lips and she sat up. Her heart was beating awfully quick so she took in a deep breath before letting it all out. The scientist repeated the process until she had calmed down completely. Right after, she looked to the clock on the wall which now read 4:37 AM.

"He only allowed me two hours of sleep that time."

Sliding her feet from underneath the covers, Ciel's feet then hit the floor and she yawned before standing up.

"Time to eat."

A few days later, Ciel combed her hair for the first time in nobody knows how long, including herself. The opportunity came about because her computer was running a test that would take a while to complete. And it wasn't just her hair either. Ciel had the time to clean up the bunker, cook herself something decent, take a shower again, and brew some coffee. She had to admit that it felt good to do other things besides her secret project. Even better was that she could find a excuse to do them without feeling guilty about not putting 100% of her focus into the research. The computer screen in front of her flashed the words "Bio-Enhancements Completed" in bright green bold print as she brushed the ends of her long hair for the millionth time. This brought about a serious gaze from the scientist.

"Look out Omega. Your end is near."

A month later in a desert around sunset, Omega sat atop a huge pile of robot carcasses with his eyes closed.

"I almost thought you had forgotten about me."

Opening his eyes and focusing down below, Omega locked his eyes on the figure with blonde hair approaching with a green saber like his in hand.

"Come down here so I can kill you."

"Hehehe. Very well woman."

After standing up, the devil Reploid hopped down and landed a few feet away from Ciel. With a grin Omega said...

"Show me the fruits of your hatred."

Ciel moved fast and arched her sabre arm over her shoulder before bringing it down in a diagonal fashion. Omega barely managed to avoid a fatal cut by stepping back and to the side but the same could not be said of his cloak. He grabbed a handful of the rent garment before snatching it off and tossing it aside.

"Let's have some fun!"

Omega came at her as he drew his sabre. Ciel readied herself by gripping the handle of her weapon with both hands. Omega, with powerful one handed assaults attacked relentlessly, but Ciel blocked each and every strike he had thrown at her. Then from out of nowhere, Ciel thrusted her weapon forward in an attempt to run him through while the reaper was in the middle of trying to execute another attack. Omega stopped his sabre hand while using his free hand to grab Ciel's blade, thus protecting himself from harm.

"Let go."

"Make me."

"Gladly."

Ciel's weapon shined bright red and Omega let go after feeling heat. The scientist followed up by unleashing a charged attack that Omega had barely escaped by hopping back. As soon as he landed, his buster was pulled out and he shot a few rounds at the blonde. Ciel zigzagged between shots in an attempt to close the distance between the two. In her mind, nothing could stop her from reaching him and delivering a fire based slash to the fiend. After she made it within striking distance...

"Messenkou!"

Pounding his fist into the sand, the red clad Reploid unleashed spread shots in all directions. Ciel was taken by surprise and was hit by three.

"Ugh!"

She fell to a knee and grimaced from the slight pain of his surprise attack.

"Hehehe. Give up?"

Ciel forced herself up and her sabre shined blue.

"Not until you're dead."

She swung her blade and it released a crescent shaped projectile in Omega's direction. On reaction, Omega countered by unleashing a crescent shaped projectile of his own which divided Ciel's attack in two causing the attack to pass harmlessly by his sides.

"Is this all you can do?"

Ciel ran at him full speed and her sabre instantly discharged electricity as it now shined bright yellow.

"HYA! HYA! HYA!"

Omega parried each attack instead of trying to dodge. Ciel's lightning fast assault was too quick for him to avoid on top of the radical sparks spreading out aimlessly. Though with each block with his own sabre, Omega felt the occasional jolt pass through his arm causing him to grimace.

"Grr... (This is annoying...)"

Deciding that he had enough, Omega's body instantly became outlined in white aura. Then, with a swing of his weapon he shattered Ciel's sabre into pieces. Her eyes had widened in shock. Omega took advantage of the opportunity by grabbing the hand which held the handle of the broken sabre before squeezing it tightly.

"Agh...!"

Ciel tried to pull free and release the handle but the fiendish Reploid wouldn't allow her escape.

"Did you honestly think you could kill me?"

Ciel didn't answer as she attempted to punch him in the face. Omega simply tightened his grip on her trapped hand causing her to jerk to a stop and fall to her knees.

"AGH!"

"Answer the question or I'll sever your arm."

Ciel looked up at him with eyes full of hate.

"I still do!"

"HAHAHAHA! Foolish woman. I've bested my former master Weil and your hero Zero. What makes you think you're more capable than them?"

The blonde didn't respond but sharpened her eyes at him. Omega proceeded to raise his saber slowly and...

"I never said I was!"

"And still you tried anyway. Because of what I did a little over a year ago."

"That's right! I won't stop trying until I kill you for what you did! FOR MAKING ALOUETTE TAKE HER OWN LIFE!!!"

Omega squeezed hard until Ciel could focus on nothing more than the pain which plagued her hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"

After a full minute, Omega eased up on his tightening grip. The scientist could still feel her hand throbbing but it was better than before.

"Stupid woman. Don't blame me for something I didn't do. I never told that little girl to take her own life. She made her own choice. Just like how you refused to kill her yourself."

"YOU gave HER the weapon! YOU put it in HER hand!"

"I also gave YOU a weapon. YOU had one in YOUR hand. YOU could have killed YOURSELF to save HER. But YOU did not. The fault lies with YOU woman."

After the devil Reploid's statement, Ciel's head fell so that she was now facing sand. Then, the tears came falling to the ground.

"(I could have saved her... I should have... I was her big sister and I was supposed to protect her...!)"

Omega released his grip on Ciel's hand and she dropped the handle absentmindedly. After putting away his saber, the fiendish Reploid grabbed a handful of the guilt ridden damsel's hair to force her to stand up(or at least hold Ciel up to her toes). Omega then curled his free fingers into a fist and held it up to Ciel's empty gaze with a grin.

"Time to play."

Without letting go of Ciel's hair, the red clad Reploid god of destruction struck the damsel repeatedly in the face. Sometimes he would flatten his hand so that she would feel the backside of it. And other times he would punch her clean in the stomach causing the wind to leave her lungs. The scientist let out sharp cries with each blow he had inflicted. Eventually Omega's knuckles became covered in blood due to going at her face so much. But through it all Ciel didn't fight back or put up a struggle. Her mind was in another place. Somewhere where the physical part of herself was no longer important. Somewhere where her hate for Omega no longer existed. Somewhere where she was no longer concerned for the well-being of others or herself.

After an indefinite amount of time, Omega ceased his onslaught of strikes and allowed the unconscious Ciel to fall face first to the sand.

"Hmph. Hopefully, she'll put up a better fight next time."

After turning, the devil Reploid walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

After waking up, the Scientist lied there staring up at the ceiling from the comfort of her bed with her arms spread out. She had been like this for nearly a week. Not moving, not eating, not doing anything but stare blankly at the ceiling. Her face was healing slowly from the beating Omega had given her but it would take weeks before she looked normal to make a public appearance(though she hasn't been around anyone other than Omega in over a year).

"You can't give up Ciel."

"I already have."

"You're stronger than this."

"No, I'm not."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"She gave her life to save you."

"I don't deserve it."

"She thought you did."

"She was wrong."

"Listen to me Ciel."

"I'm done talking Zero."

The figment of her imagination stood up and walked away to vanish completely. However, there was one more person left in the room besides Ciel. The Reploid clad in red standing close to a nearby wall with folded arms had a brow raised.

"I take it you're hallucinating again woman."

Ciel didn't reply.

"Had I known you were this fragile I would have ended your existence when I found you in that closet."

Ciel remained silent.

"Or I should have left you at the mercy of the desert."

"You should have."

Omega chuckled devilishly.

"We all can't have what we want."

Omega made his way to the bed and hovered over her face. His grin shined down on her like the sun. Except it lacked the feeling of warmth behind it.

"Would you like to know why I saved you?"

Ciel's trademark silence kicked in.

"Because you don't deserve to die."

Although she had lost hope, Ciel's eyes widened slightly. If it came from someone else she wouldn't have batted an eye. But coming from the devil Reploid himself was enough to spur somewhat of a reaction. Seeing this, Omega sat down next to her on the bed and placed a hand around her throat.

"Yes, woman. You don't deserve to die."

".....................Why?"

Omega tightened his grip a bit but not enough to constrict her airway by much. Then he leaned down to stare at her face to face and eye to eye which ended up with their noses being pressed together slightly.

"Clean yourself up and put some food in your stomach. Then, I will tell you the answer."

He allowed her to stare into his eyes for a few seconds before letting go and standing to his feet. The next thing she knew, Omega had made his way over to the wall he was standing at before and crossed his arms as he leaned back.

"The offer stands for one minute. After, that I will accept your silence as a no."

Ciel couldn't believe this. The Reploid responsible for so much of her suffering had made her a deal to answer a question in exchange for her doing something which she should normally do on a daily basis.

"(What kind of game is he playing?)"

"30... 29... 28... Time is almost up woman."

Blinking out of thought, Ciel jumped out of bed and headed to the washroom.

Sometime later, Ciel had returned after fulfilling her part and sat down on the bed in front of Omega.

"Why do you think I don't deserve to die?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Huh? But you said that you would if I did what you said. You lied to me..."

The devil Reploid pulled out his saber fast and positioned the blade under her chin. He now had an angry scowl written across his face.

"I did not lie to you woman. I said that after a minute I would accept your silence as a no. Just because you failed to give me a verbal answer within that time period, that doesn't mean that I am the one at fault."

At first, Ciel was about to protest but after some quick thinking, she accepted what he said and didn't try to fight it.

"You're right..."

The devil Reploid put his blade away and then Ciel picked up her feet and curled into a ball on the bed. Omega simply stood there smirking from his position.

On another day of another week...

As Ciel lied in bed, the red clad destroyer broke the silence by grabbing Ciel's ankle and pulling her out of bed to make her fall suddenly to the floor.

"Ow....! Why did you do that?"

"Go clean yourself up and eat."

The blonde had silently stared at him for a few seconds.

".............Why?"

"Because I'll answer your question if you do."

"..............Really?"

"Did I stutter woman?"

The scientist slowly picked herself up and walked out of the area. After completing her tasks she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm ready now."

Omega unfolded his arms and looked her in the eyes.

"You didn't deserve to die because you deserve to suffer."

Ciel blinked confused.

"Why do I deserve to suffer?"

"That is the only answer I will give."

She wanted to press him for an explanation but the vibe he emanated suppressed her curiosity. So, Ciel picked her feet up and lied down in bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Some weeks after that, while Ciel was in the middle of sleeping, Omega grabbed hold of her ankle, dragged her to the side, and let her hit the floor hard head first.

"Agh..."

Waking up with with a groan and a throbbing pain coming from the side of her head, the scientist found herself on the floor with Omega staring down at her. As Ciel rubbed the pain ridden spot she asked...

"You dropped me on the floor again, didn't you?"

The red clad destroyer smirked.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

The red clad destroyer shrugged. This made the damsel want to... Actually she wanted nothing. So she acted like it didn't happen and picked herself up before looking to the clock on the wall. In red the time was 2:01 AM.

"It's early."

Then the Scientist motioned to lie back down in bed as a yawn escaped her mouth. But as it turns out, Omega was having none of that. Taking Ciel by surprise, the fiendish Reploid grabbed her by the back of her oversized pink "ROCKMAN.EXE" T-Shirt and pulled backwards.

"Huh?!"

The next thing Ciel knew, she was flung back against the wall behind her with force.

"Umph!"

After opening her eyes from the impact, she stared at the crazed Reploid before her in confusion.

"Why did you..."

Omega slammed each of his hands on the wall behind Ciel on both sides of her head. She immediately winced and went silent. It took about a few seconds for her to work up the courage to open her eyes. Little did she know, Omega's face was inches from hers.

"Your question woman?"

"Um... why did..."

"Why what?"

He inched closer so that their noses could slightly touch. Ciel closed her eyes so that she could focus.

"Why did you... pull me back... like this?"

"Hehehe."

As he chuckled, the damsel felt his nose brush against hers.

"Go clean yourself up and get dressed. We're going out."

Ciel blinked in confusion. Never before had the mad Reploid said such a thing to her about going somewhere. Much less together.

"..............Why?"

Omega smirked with a slight chuckle as he moved his head so that his mouth was inches from her left ear. The damsel's heart pounded within her chest.

"Don't make me repeat myself woman."

Then Omega stepped back. The smirk he had before was now gone and his eyes were serious as a heart attack. Ciel could tell that the topic was no longer up for debate or question. So she left to prepare for the day Omega had planned.

Sometime later, the two appeared in a icy region. The Scientist immediately shivered from the chilling temperature.

"S-s-so... c-c-cold...!"

As she gripped her shoulders to rub them up and down in an effort to stay warm, Omega turned his head to face her and said...

"Follow me."

Then he started walking forward across the ice. And so Ciel followed him.

About 20 minutes later...

"W-w-where are w-w-we g-g-going?"

Omega didn't reply but kept moving forward silently.

An hour after that...

Ciel's face was a bright shade of red and she shivered uncontrollably.

"A-a-are w-w-we... a-a-almost... t-t-there?"

No answer came from the mad Reploid.

More times passes and Ciel sneezes. The damsel could feel the temperature dropping by the second and she calls to Omega.

"O-o-omega... O... O-o-omega."

Without stopping, the mad Reploid responded.

"What woman?"

"I-i-its... too c-c-cold. I-I-I'm... t-t-trans... p-p-porting... b-b-back."

"Fine."

With his answer, Ciel reached into her pocket and pulled out her portable transport device and turned it on. Right after, she activated the Coordinate Pinpoint function and hit the transfer button. She waited for a few seconds and nothing happened.

"W-w-what's g-g-going.... o-on?"

She mashed the button repeatedly but nothing was happening. Desperate and scared, she turned to direction where she last saw Omega walking, but...

"O-o-omega?! O-o-omega!"

The damsel looked around in all directions and saw no trace of him. Not knowing what to do, Ciel decided to head in the direction she last saw him travel in.

"O-o-omega! W-w-where a-a-are y-y-you O-o-omega?!"

After a few minutes, she gave up trying to call him. So she pressed onwards hoping or rather distressing about her current situation. Throughout her journey, her legs caused her to stumble from side to side under the moonlight. Ciel's lungs felt as if they were filled with shards of glass with each breath she took. Her eyes ached for rest and were halfway open. Combine that with blurred vision and Ciel could have sworn that she could see something moving out the corner of her eye. But when she looked, there was nothing. A short time later, the Scientist came to a halt panting from exhaustion and licked her frosted lips. Then she decided to sit, which felt nice even though her bottom felt cold in the snow. Thoughts crept into her mind as she rested.

"(Should I keep going? Maybe I should. Or I can sleep for a while. Yes. That sounds nice.)"

The damsel lied her head back and watched stars.

"(Beautiful. I wish I were a star.)"

She shut her eyes and smiled.

"(That would be... nice.)"

Before slumber could set in, Ciel heard a growl and her eyes opened. She turned her head left and saw a snow garm a few feet away. Her eyes widened and she stood up immediately as it barked. As she tried to back away from the mechanical snow dog...

"N-n-nice g-g-garm..."

"Grr..."

Freezing in place, Ciel's shaking head turned so that she could look over her shoulder. Another snow garm was there a few feet behind her.

"WOOF!"

The Scientist flinched and caught sight of two more snow garms approaching her from both sides.

"(Oh no...)"

The four mechanical snow dogs circled her. The damsel did her best not to provoke the beasts into attacking. Still, Ciel knew that they wouldn't leave her alone forever so she felt around her person for something she could use as a weapon and wouldn't you know it, she found the handle of a sabre.

"(Where did this...?)"

Ciel was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as the pack lunged towards her all at once.

***

Ciel clutched her left shoulder as she dragged her bleeding right leg along while shivering. Her back had several semi-deep gashes but she could barely feel it because of the cold that consumed her being. She spotted a figure approaching in the distance and looked down at her feet. When they stopped a foot away from each other, one shivering and the other still, the damsel asked...

"I-I-I d-d-deserve t-t-to... s-s-suffer r-r-right?"

"Yes."

Tears leaked out of the damsel's eyes right after she fell to her knees.

"W-w-why?"

"Because humans like you and Weil cause Reploids like me to suffer."

After hearing that, Ciel looked down at the ground. Omega closed the distance between them and he placed his hand on her shoulder. After a few seconds, the two transported out of there.


	7. Chapter 7

The following weeks inside the bunker were quiet. More so than usual. While Ciel sat atop her bed indian style while not gazing up or sideways to the other person in her room, she could only think about the trip to the cold lands; courtesy of Omega, the reploid god of destruction.

_"I-I-I d-d-deserve t-t-to... s-s-suffer r-r-right?"_

_"Yes."_

_Tears leaked out of the damsel's eyes right after she fell to her knees._

_"W-w-why?"_

_"Because humans like you and Weil cause Reploids like me to suffer."_

That last conversation lingered in the damsel's mind like the scars those snow garms left on her once fair skin.

"Woman."

Without budging she replied...

"Yes?"

"Stand up."

"Ok."

Ciel swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She didn't bother looking in his direction at all. Her eyes were locked facing downward at an angle.

"Come to me."

"Ok."

She slowly turned and closed the distance between them. About a foot away with her head still down, Ciel waited for his next command.

"Why aren't you looking me in the eyes woman?"

"Sorry."

The former commander picked her head up and looked him depressingly in the eyes.

"I didn't ask you for an apology. Answer the question."

"I was lost in thought."

Omega lifted his finger to the bottom of her chin and pushed her head up a bit. Then he used that same finger to press both sides of her cheeks. Ciel's face turned from side to side with these actions. Though, her eyes never left his throughout the process. When his hand retracted, he stated...

"Clean yourself up, get dressed, and eat. We're going on another field trip today."

"Will I need a coat?"

"Don't ask questions."

"Sorry."

"I didn't tell you to apologize. Now go."

Without another word, Ciel made her way out of the room. Appearing inside a forest nearly an hour later, the two gaze around at their surroundings.

"(A forest?)"

"Woman."

The damsel broke out of her thoughts and turned to face Omega who had his hand held out.

"Hand over your transporter."

"Why?"

The fiendish reploid's face contorted to show displeasure. Ciel sweatdropped as she realized who she was questioning. Without wasting anymore time, she quickly reached into her pocket and placed the device into his open palm. Right after, Omega pointed to a nearby tree.

"I put a shield and a buster over there."

The damsel looked and saw the items that Omega had mentioned.

"Go get them."

Doing as directed, Ciel made her way to the weapons and recognized them immediately as ones used by Zero. After the former commander picked them up, she turned to face the red clad reploid again.

"Use those to survive."

Ciel's lips were about to part so her mouth could ask a question but then she stopped herself. Eyes filled with both acceptance and hopelessness, the damsel nodded. And then, Omega dashed away in some random direction.

Sometime later...

Ciel carefully made her way though the thick forest composed of mechanical trees and turf. The scientist had Zero's shield in her left hand while his buster gun was in the other. At first, she started her mission of survival by following in the direction Omega went. But after a while, she became uncertain concerning whether he did that to throw her off. Either way, she moved at a steady pace.

Bzzz...

The damsel blinked.

Bzzz... Bzzz...

Tiptoeing to a tree, she pressed her body against it before peering around to get a look at what was making the sound.

"(That's a swarm of Mellnets... I better stay out of sight or they will attack me with their sharp stingers.)"

With her mind made up, Ciel quietly walked back in the direction from which she came. Then she heard a sound...

BANGBANG!

The scientist turned around and as soon as she did, Omega dashed past her.

"Huh?"

"Hehehe."

She watched him disappear from sight again. And right after...

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!

Ciel looked over her shoulder and saw the plague-like swarm flying fast at her. She sweatdropped with wide eyes as her knees locked into place.

Almost 3 hours had passed and the sun was close to setting. The damsel had a cut tracing along her cheek with dried blood smeared along the gap. Other than that she was perfectly fine. Ever since the run in with the Mellnets, the scientist did a good job avoiding any dangers that occupied the forest. At least, until...

SNAP!!!

"AGH!!!"

Ciel felt something sharp lock tight around her ankle. As soon as she looked down, the damsel noticed that a plant type machine had her in its clutches.

"A Poplan...!?"

She could feel the metal teeth of the unyielding machine tightening.

"Ugh...!"

The scientist aimed her buster at the Poplan and fired.

BANG!

The shot bounced off of the target leaving not even a single scratch. Getting desperate, Ciel fired multiple rounds at the target.

BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG!!!

It was fruitless.

The scientist winced as the skin of her leg was punctured. She knew that she was in a difficult situation. The pain in her leg was increasing by the second which made her mind race twenty miles a minute.

"(How to get rid of this thing? Maybe I should...)"

Ciel put her buster away before activating her shield's charge function. The round armament radiated with green light in the first few seconds. Then the green light shifted to gold. At that moment, the damsel slammed the edge of the circular equipment down hard onto the plant's neck. Her attempt was successful at decapitating the machine. However, the jaws of the Poplan was still secured tight to her ankle.

"This thing just doesn't give up."

The former commander hauled herself over to the closest tree and slid down to her rear. Carefully, she pulled her leg in close and gripped the mouth of the now body-less plant.

"Grr...!"

She struggled with all of her might and after a few seconds...

"Almost......... Ah!"

THUMP

Blood trickled from the punctures in her leg.

"I better take care of that."

After removing her long sleeve "RockandRoll.EXE" pink shirt, Ciel used her shield's razor sharp edge to cut off one of its arms. Then she wrapped that sleeve tight around her leg and before sliding the rest of the garment back on. Right after, she attempted to stand but the pain in her leg groaned in protest once pressure was applied to her dominant foot.

"Sss...!"

Surrendering immediately, the damsel fell flat on her bottom and let out an exasperated sigh.

An hour later, Ciel supported herself by use of a long tree branch she managed to acquire. It acted as a crutch to keep pressure off of her leg. As the damsel pressed forward, she felt something rumbling beneath her feet.

"What the..."

Then from several feet in front of her, a mole-like machine surfaced with a sharp drill for a nose. It launched the spiraling drill in her direction. Not wasting anytime, Ciel rolled to the side thus avoiding the attack. Next she pulled out her buster and the mole bot slipped underground.

"(Those Molegules can be tricky.)"

The scientist waited patiently for the bot to surface and it did to the side of her. Ciel managed to see it out of the corner of her eye in the nic of time and she fired in its direction.

BANG!

The mole took the hit and it dover underground once more. Ciel waited again. She listened intently for any sound and prepared herself to register whatever slight shaking the mole might cause in the earth . As soon as she he heard a whirring noise, she turned on a dime and...

BANG!

The mole was blasted to bits by the damsel in pink.

"(That takes care of that.)"

Ciel hopped over to where she left the tree branch and picked it up. Right after, she pressed forward.

Later at night, the damsel sat atop a tree trunk silent. The crescent moon was her only source of light in the forest if you didn't count the flickers coming from mechanical trees and other plants in the area.

"..."

_"Because humans like you and Weil cause Reploids like me to suffer."_

After those words crossed her thoughts, a brief image of Alouette's body lying in a pool of her own blood flashed in her mind.

"..."

_"Humans like you cause Reploids to suffer."_

After those words crossed her thoughts, a brief image of Milan being shot flashed in her mind.

"..."

_"You cause Reploids to suffer."_

After those words crossed her thoughts, a collage of retired resist soldiers stamped itself permanently at the forefront of her mind. Tears streamed down the scientist's face at that moment. Her facial expression only showed emptiness wrapped around despair.

"..."

The next day...

Ciel no longer had the substitute crutch. But the damsel did have a buster in hand and a shield in the other. She walked at a steady pace even though her leg groaned for relief. It would not come.

Bzzz...

Not caring whatever was ahead, the scientist simply charged her buster and shield with empty eyes.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!

A swarm came. Ciel reacted.

SWISH

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

SWISH

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

CLANG!

BANG!

SWISH

BANG, BANG!

At the end of the engagement, a countless number of Melnet parts littered the ground everywhere. Ciel paced forward with half opened eyelids.

Almost a few hours later...

SNAP!

"..."

After charging the shield in her hand, the damsel severed the head of the Poplan locked tight around her good ankle.

Several hours after that, the scientist felt rumbling beneath her feet and heard a whirring sound. The shield in her hand glowed green. The Molegule popped out of the ground. The shield in her hand shifted from green to gold. The Molegule launched its drill nose. The shield in her hand was sent flying. The Molegule and its airborne drill were divided asunder. The shield returned to her hand.

"..."

That night under the nearly full moon, Ciel's stomach growled as she sat silently at the base of a very tall tree.

"..."

_"Because humans like you..."_

An image of herself in the mirror stuck in her mind.

"..."

_"...and Weil..."_

An image of Weil joined her mirror self.

"..."

_"...cause Reploids like me to suffer."_

An image of a countless number of retired reploids rested at the feet of Mirror Ciel and Weil. Tears streamed down the scientist's face at that moment. Her facial expression only showed emptiness wrapped around despair.

"..."

The day after that...

TapTapTapTapTapTap

Running with empty and despair filled eyes, the scientist kept at a quick pace.

Bzzz...

BANG, BANG, SWISH

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!

BANG, BANG, BANG!

SWISH, BANG, BANG!

Melnet parts rained down like a light shower of rain.

30 minutes later...

TapTapTapTapTapTap

Bzzz...

SWISH, BANG, BANG, BANG

BZZZZZZZZ!!!

BANG, SWISH

Melmet parts rained down like a light shower of rain.

One hour later...

TapTapTapTapTapTap

Bzzz...

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG SWISH

BZZZZZ

SWISH

A few hours later...

SNAP, SWISH

The head of a Poplan was divided asunder the moment it locked around Ciel's ankle.

"..."

20 minutes after that...

TapTapTapTapTapTap

SNAP, SWISH

The head of another Poplan was divided asunder the moment it missed its target's ankle.

Two hours after that...

TapTapTapTapTapTap

SWISH

An unsuspecting Poplan was cut to pieces before the scientist ran past its remains.

Later...

TapTapTapTapTapTap

A slight rumbling followed by whirring. The Molegule came out of a hole and...

SWISH

The shield returned to her hand.

"..."

That night, under the full moon Ciel silently lye sprawled out on open ground. Her stomach cried for sustenance with each passing second.

"..."

_"Reploids suffer."_

Ciel imagined the sounds of screaming reploids.

"..."

_"You humans like Reploids to suffer."_

Ciel imagined many humans smiling and laughing at the cries of screaming reploids.

"..."

_"You like Reploids to suffer."_

Ciel imagined herself causing an untold number of reploids to scream aloud as she dashed them to pieces. Tears streamed down the scientist's face at that moment as she winced. The damsel's facial expression showed extreme agony and her mouth was wide open for all to see. However through it all, she couldn't utter a sound.

"..."

After nearly five minutes...

"Woman."

With that one word, Ciel's eyes popped open to find Omega standing behind her head looking down at her face.

"Yes?"

"Stand up."

"Ok."

Ciel did as ordered and faced him with eyes filled with despair.

"From now on, you will only take cold showers and you will sleep on the floor."

"Ok."

The fiendish reploid placed a hand on her shoulder and after a few seconds, the two transported out of the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

On another day of a different week, Ciel shivered after stepping out the ice cold shower but it was a far less cry than what was going on in her head.

_"I deserve to suffer. I am a human who causes reploids to suffer. Like Weil, it's because of me as well."_

After sliding into her clothes, Ciel made her way to the kitchen, grabbed a clean mug, went over to the coffee machine, poured herself some coffee and sipped some of it.

_"I cause reploids to suffer. Like Weil, I am the cause too."_

"Woman."

The damsel turned to face the mad reploid at the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Did you eat?"

"No."

"Do it."

"Ok."

After sitting her coffee down on the counter, the scientist went over to the fridge to find something she could cook.

Sometime later, when Ciel was done eating, she came into her room.

"Woman."

She stopped before turning to face the reploid leaning against the wall.

"Yes?"

"Remember the saber I broke?"

"Yes."

"Can you make another one?"

"Its possible if I could take a look at yours."

The fiendish reploid pulled out his saber and handed it to the scientist.

"Do it."

"Ok."

The damsel made her way to her lab area and went to work. Sometime later, Ciel came back into the room.

"Is it done?"

"No."

"Then, why are you here?"

"In order to make the saber, I need to gather some material."

"And where is this material?"

"Various places."

"How long will this take?"

"At least an hour if I go alone."

"Go."

"Ok."

With that, Ciel made her way out. A little over an hour later, the damsel stepped into the room pulling two cases behind her. As she was about to pass by the reploid god of destruction...

"Stop."

Immediately, Ciel stopped.

"Open them."

"Ok."

The scientist unzipped the bags and Omega saw many parts of different machines.

"All this for one weapon?"

"Without a recipe, I am not sure how much or how little material is required to forge a saber like yours. The only thing I know for sure is what it consists of."

"Go."

Without another word, Ciel hauled off the parts to her lab. Later that night, she came into the room.

"Well woman?"

"It's done."

"Show me."

The damsel returned to the lab. Seconds later, she came out with a clear white saber with a grey handle. As soon as she came to Omega, he took it from her. While brandishing it up, down, and side to side, he asked...

"Why is it a different color from mine?"

"Yours was originally this color. However, I believe that Dr. Weil must have made some alterations to it right after it was produced."

"That would make sense. However, I recall Zero's saber being green."

"I cannot be certain who altered Zero's saber but it was vastly different from yours."

"Bring it to me."

"Ok."

Ciel went back to the lab and brought back Omega's saber to him. He in turn handed her the white saber.

"That is yours from now on. Make any modifications to it you see fit."

"Ok."

With that, Ciel made her way back to the lab.

Several days later...

_"Suffer human."_

"..."

_"Suffer like me."_

"..."

_"Suffer like Reploids."_

"..."

As the ice cold shower water patted her skin, a stream of tears traced their way out of the damsel's despair ridden eyes.

After Ciel finished bathing and putting on her clothes, she entered her room.

"Woman."

"Yes?"

"Go find your saber. We're leaving again."

"Ok."

Ciel went to her lab and came back not a minute later with the now black saber. Then the two made their way out.

Almost an hour later...

"HEE, HAA, HYAA!!!"

"Ugh..."

The damsel struggled while trying to counter each of Omega's brutal swings. Clearly, he had no intention of holding back. Not only that, but the sand was making it hard for Ciel to maneuver. Then Omega hopped high before performing a rolling air slash. Ciel raised her blade high to take the hits. Although she was successful in blocking the attack, that didn't mean she was out of the danger zone. As soon as Omega landed, he crouched and rose up to perform a rising slash. Ciel didn't notice this until the last second and she tried to hop back. Unfortunately, the sand once again kept her from moving fast enough.

"Sss...!"

The scientist felt the fiendish reploid's saber graze her stomach before she stumbled back a bit and took a knee. Gently placing her hand over the injured area, she felt the warm liquid cover most of her palm. As Omega stood up, he blew air out of his nose.

"What's wrong woman?"

Ciel had her eyes locked on her hand as she answered.

"I'm injured."

"Why are you injured?"

"Because you cut me."

"Why did I cut you?"

"Because... I was too slow?"

"Why were you too slow?"

"..."

"I asked you a question."

"I don't know. The sand I think."

"That is no excuse. Now come at me."

"Ok."

On command, the damsel stood up and attacked Omega. Her swings were heavy but not as powerful as her opponent. Her thrusts were precise but not quick enough for the fiendish reploid's speed. The red clad destroyer parried and sidestepped many attempts while keeping his facial expression serious. Not once had he grinned or smiled through their saber combat. This kept on for a while until Omega noticed her getting tired under the blazing sun. Couple that with her aching wound and he knew she was no longer worth the effort. And so, as he dodged one last futile swing from her, he grabbed her by the neck picked her up and slammed her hard.

"Umph!"

When Ciel's eyes came open, she noticed that he was locked face to face with her while sporting a grin. Their noses were inches apart and his eyes was gazing into hers as if there was something interesting about them.

"You've reached your limit."

In the next moment, he waved an index finger back and forth for her eyes to see. Then he slowly moved it downward; all the while the damsel followed its movements until...

"I didn't say you could look away from my eyes."

"Sorry."

The damsel shifted her gaze to look the mad reploid in the eyes as his hand motioned down and down and...

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSS...!"

Ciel's eyes shut tight as she felt the cut she suffered ache from the prodding of a finger. Wincing from the overwhelming pain, the Scientist was on the verge of crying out.

"Aaaa........."

"Don't say a word. Keep your eyes open on me woman."

Even though it was hard, Ciel did the best she could under the circumstances. In order to keep herself from making a sound, she bit her lower lip. Her eyes half closed with each twist and turn of the finger she felt. Sometimes they closed and half closed in synch. And at other times they did so not in synch. After a while, Omega asked...

"It hurts doesn't it?"

"Y-yes..."

"You wish to be released from this suffering?"

"Y-yes..."

"What are you willing to do for me in exchange for your freedom?"

"F-freedom...?"

Omega pressed harder into her cut and Ciel could swear her eyes went out of focus with the action.

"...!?!?!?!"

The fiendish reploid let up a bit after nearly a minute.

"Answer the question."

The damsel's vision came back into focus.

"A-anything..."

"Anything?"

The red clad reploid god of destruction twisted and prodded harder than before causing Ciel to draw blood from her lower lip. She jerked uncontrollably beneath him while struggling to keep her widening eyes fixed to his.

"Y-y-yes...!!! A-a-anything...!!!"

Omega's grin receded into a small smirk.

"Good."

Then he withdrew his index finger from her wound to bring it before his face. From the tip to where it attached to the hand was covered in blood.

"See this?"

Ciel panted several times before answering.

"Yes..."

"This is how you earn your freedom."

"O...ok..."

Finally, the deranged reploid licked that finger clean from top to bottom before spitting off to the side.


	9. Chapter 9

  
6 months after that...

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Pantheons moved to intercept whoever was bold or stupid enough to invade Neo Arcadia's HQ.

BANG, BANGBANG SWISH

"HYA!"

THUMP

"HWA!"

THUMP

SWISH, BANG, SWISH, SWISH, BANG

Dozens of pantheons were taken out in blinding speeds. The emotionless robots were helpless before the person responsible for such a feat.

"INTRUDER ALERT! LAST SIGHTED ON LEVEL 2! INTRUDER ALERT! LAST SIGHTED ON LEVEL 2!"

At the same time this was happening, the three remaining Guardians of X watched the feed with keen interest as their soldiers were being taken out in groups. Leviathan, the sly blue Ice Guardian whistled in admiration.

"I don't know who that is but I appreciate handiwork that chilling."

Then a pantheon's head was decapitated before its body was thrown like a rag doll into another pantheon. Fefnir, the combat junkie, who was also the Fire Guardian, nearly drooled as he witnessed the brutality taking place on screen.

"D@@@@@@@@@@mn! Now that's what I call a hands on approach!"

And finally Harpuia, the shrewd Wind Guardian stared at the action as if he were solving a puzzle.

"They're swordsmanship is... remarkable. I dare say even as precise as Phantom is with a shuriken."

"Can we go kick their @ss now?"

"I agree. The thought of turning this foe into a block of ice has me bubbling with anticipation."

"No use in going to them when they're clearly after us. We will wait at the summit."

About 15 minutes later...

BANGBANG, SWISH

BOOM!!!

The intruder swung their blade allowing the oil drenching it to splatter against the metal wall and floor. They took a step forward to the automatic door and it came open. Stepping through and making their way inside, the person heard the door lock itself right after.

"Its about time you showed up."

Fefnir grinned as he cracked his fingers.

"Hm? Wait a second... You're the intruder?"

The intruder brushed their blonde hair off their shoulder without a word.

"I thought you died a long time ago with the rest of those Resistance chumps."

The intruder remained silent holding their blade steady. Seeing that he wasn't getting any responses out of the person, Fefnir shrugged.

"If you don't wanna talk, that's fine by me. Let's get this party started!"

The combat junkie pulled out his guns and fired fire blasts at the intruder. However, the intruder was very quick as they jumped diagonally performing a roll before pulling out a buster and firing shots at Fefnir. Fefnir ran out of the line of buster fire and fired right back with blazing blasts. The intruder quickly pulled out a shield and it absorbed the impact of those blasts. Then they hurled the shield fast in Fefnir's direction. The Fire Guardian hopped high into air over the weapon with a grin.

"Missed!"

But his celebration was early because the intruder fired a charged shot from their buster.

"AGH!!!"

Fefnir took the hit and his body coursed with electricity before he fell to the ground on his back. Groaning in discomfort as he sat up, the Guardian muttered...

"Stupid Pikachu attacks...!"

The shield the intruder had thrown returned to their hand and they charged for Fefnir.

"You won't catch me lying down!"

The fire guardian hopped to his feet and punched both fists into the ground.

"MOLTEN GEYSERS!!!"

The intruder halted looking around at the floor. Soon, the person felt the tremor beneath their feet and jumped out of the way before magma blasted up out of the floor. Then came another tremor as the intruder landed and they had to move yet again to avoid the next explosion of magma. Then again and again and again with the same pattern keeping the intruder from doing anything but dodging.

"Hehehe! What are you gonna do now huh?! You can't dodge my Molten Geysers forever!"

Then the intruder did the unexpected. They placed their shield on the floor quick and stepped two feet on the bottom side. A molten geyser erupted pushing them and the shield into the air.

"Holy f@cking hell!?!?!?!?"

Fefnir was left stunned at the wake of this new development. Unfortunately for him, his opponent wouldn't let the opportunity go to waste. Taking out a black saber, the intruder charged it up before leaping off the shield down towards the Fire Guardian. Unable to let up on the Molten Geyser attack, Fefnir was divided asunder in one clean slice with the intruder landing in front of him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!?!?!?!"

As a result, both halves of his body glowed momentarily before exploding into debris.

10 minutes later, the intruder approached another automatic door which came open as soon they came close. Then the individual made their way inside and the person heard the door lock itself right after.

"So you've defeated Fefnir?"

The room quickly filled up with water and from a hole in the roof dived the graceful swimmer Leviathan with all the elegance of a ballerina as she twirled her halberd around. After the Ice Guardian locked eyes on the intruder...

"Oh? So you're the intruder? I like that black armor you're wearing. It suits you well."

The intruder made no comment.

"Not much of a conversationalist? Very well. I look forward to making you cry out in agony as I freeze you to the core."

Without a word, the intruder pulled out their buster and fired several shots. The sly reploid clad in blue twirled her halberd in a circle deflecting the shots. She smirked and waved a finger back and forth.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You'll have to try harder than that."

Then Leviathan dived through the water like a shark and aimed to slash her opponent with her weapon. The intruder blocked the attack by using their shield and followed up by swinging their saber. Leviathan brought her feet up and kicked the individual in the chest with both feet. This resulted in Leviathan going backwards and flipping gracefully to end right side up. Her opponent on the other hand lost balance in the underwater terrain.

"Having trouble? But we've only started the fun."

In the next moment, the sly ice guardian swam up to the top of the area and around in a circle all the while creating spiked chunks of ice.

"Rain to the surface and hail to the depths below."

Those spiked chunks of ice glided downward and it looked like there was no way to avoid colliding into one. Or so that's what Leviathan thought until the intruder's shield burned bright red before the individual had chucked it like a frisbee. Each ice chunk was destroyed once the shield made contact. Looking on in disbelief, the sly blue reploid gripped her halberd tight.

"Show off."

Then the shield returned to its owner who pulled out their buster and started firing again.

"This again? You never learn."

Leviathan twirled her halberd and deflect the buster shots with ease. Though when the ice guardian stopped, she noticed that a hot shield was coming her way. She quickly swam down to avoid the hit. But as soon as she did, the intruded had their saber at the ready while coming at her. The sly blue reploid quickly readied her halberd and their two weapons sparked as they connected with one another. The shield Leviathan's opponent had tossed came swirling back. The guardian noticed the individual's eyes shift during their struggle.

"That armament won't catch me by surprise."

In the next moment, Leviathan's body radiated with a blue aura and the shield bounced off of it. But that wasn't the only use for the sly blue guardian's power. All of a sudden, the water in the entire room swirled around as if the two of them were inside of a whirlpool. The intruder couldn't hold on as they were tossed around the room with the new current. Leviathan simply swam around with a smirk as her halberd changed form to that of a spear. Soon after pointing the weapon, it released more spears that shot at the intruder. The individual deflected a couple with their saber but two got through and cut their skin. Blood leaked out of the wounds and Leviathan licked her lips.

"Yes, show me more of that oozing red substance. Color the depths and grant me this pleasure."

The intruder however, had other ideas. Their saber all of a sudden sparked burning red as it charged up.

"Huh?"

Right after it was ready, the individual performed a charged attack against the floor, thus creating a hole for the water to empty out into.

"No fair!"

Leviathan didn't waste anytime as the water lowered bit by bit.

"Sink your fangs into my prey Ice Dragon!"

The blue clad guardian created a giant dragon composed of ice and it dived for the intruder. Without hesitation, the individual leaped into the mouth of the frozen beast and it snapped shut thereafter.

"That fool. But oh well. I win this bout at least."

The last of the water drowned out of the room seconds after. Leviathan took that as her moment to leave until the Ice Dragon melted in the middle and a part of its body crashed against the floor. Leviathan heard and turned to see the intruder coming at her full speed. On reaction, she tried to use her halberd to attack. Unfortunately, the intruder was quicker and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!"

Leviathan's hand came clean off after the swift cut by the intruder's burning saber. She stumbled backwards clutching her searing wrist.

"Stupid... Charizard attacks...!"

She was too occupied with her injury to be concerned with her fast approaching adversary with a saber at the ready. The ice guardian managed to look in front of her at the last second and...

"UUUUUUUUUUUGH!?!"

The intruder's searing hot blade pierced through the ice guardians midsection and the individual drove her back until she was nailed against the wall. By that point, Leviathan coughed out blood as she felt her insides being cooked. When the sly blue guardian managed to find a little strength, she picked her head up to look her adversary in the eye with a weak smile.

"I am... defeated. Although, I am... shocked that... you are the one who... ended me and Fefnir, I... suppose it is a fitting end. Now go and... face Har... pu.............................i...............................................................................................................aaaaaaaaaaa..............................................................................................................................................................................................................."

Her ocean blue eyes lost their colorful glow. Right after, the intruder brushed the guardian's eyelids closed. Then the individual pulled the saber out of her resulting in the body collapsing to the floor.

10 minutes later...

The intruder crossed into the automatic doors only for them to lock right after.

"I commend you for dispatching my colleagues."

Sage Harpuia had his back facing the intruder as he spoke.

"That is no easy feat and I'm sure my chances at triumphing over you are the same as theirs."

The guardian of the wind turned his full body to face the intruder.

"Hm... not what I was expecting but perhaps the unexpected is what truely makes this world so unique."

Sage drew his dual sabers from over his shoulders.

"Ready whenever you are."

The intruder pulled out their black saber and dashed for the green clad guardian. Harpuia crossed his blades and slashed them outward releasing a cross shaped projectile. The intruder slashed with their weapon unleashing a crescent shape projectile cutting the cross in half. When the distance between the battlers closed, Harpuia blocked his opponent's first slash and ended up counterattacking with his free blade. The intruder quickly pulled out their shield blocking the move.

"I see you're well-prepared."

Without warning, a gust of wind pushed up on the intruder's arm from beneath raising their shield. In that moment, Harpuia thrusted a saber forward. The intruder barely had time to hop back but not quickly enough to avoid taking a cut to the side of their stomach. However, Harpuia wouldn't let up as he crouched down with his two arms positioned behind him.

"Gale Tempo."

The wind guardian's entire body turned a glowing green before he dashed at the intruder with a speed that could rival a jet. The individual was hit by an incredible force and sent flying backward into a wall once the guardian made contact. Right after, the intruder dropped to the floor from the indent they made in the wall. The individual gripped their wound briefly before moving that hand into their line of vision. Blood was there alright.

"On your feet."

Harpuia stood there patiently waiting for his opponent from little over 15 feet away.

"It may not be within my code of conduct to strike a foe while they're down but if I find that you are stalling longer than what is necessary then I will take action."

The intruder took the hint and rose up as they pulled out their buster before firing. The guardian clad in green stood still as a twister of wind surrounded him which deflected the shots all around the area. Seeing that this wasn't working, the intruder slashed with their blade releasing a crescent projectile. Harpuia swiftly dodged by rising up into the air and diving for his opponent. The intruder saw him coming and unleashed more crescent projectiles. The guardian clad in green nimbly avoided each attack and met with the adversary before striking them in the shoulder with a slice. The intruder recoiled from the hit but released another crescent projectile which struck the guardian head on.

"Ugh!"

Harpuia fell backwards with a flip and slid across the ground on one knee. His opponent however, clutched their bleeding shoulder for a moment before dashing towards him. The guardian stood up quickly with his swords at the ready and unleashed three different shaped projectiles. The intruder's saber shined blue as they stopped on a dime. Then the individual brought their blade over their opposite shoulder before slicing horizontally in an arch fashion. This maneuver produced an ice wave that travelled across the ground. It ended up cutting through Harpuia's attacks before coming at him. The guardian quickly hopped off the ground avoiding it altogether. Though successful in avoiding it, he was not able to see what was coming next.

"Erg...!"

The intruder had fired an ice shot from their buster catching the guardian in the chest. He nearly lost control of his flight as his chest region covered in ice. Then another charged ice shot came at him. He saw this one coming and flew left avoiding it. Then another came and he flew right. The intruder kept firing shot after shot until it annoyed the guardian.

"This has carried on for long enough! Hwaaaaaaaa.....!!!"

The next ice shot that came was nullified by the guardian's shining green aura. With it came radical lightning and strong gusts of wind. The aura was so powerful in fact that the roof of the room they were in was blown to bits. With the sky now exposed, Harpuia raised both blades overhead while pressing them together. His body and weapons flowed with reddish pink sparks of electricity.

"Lightning Percussion!"

Harpuia's weapons discharged electricity into the sky with a loud crackle. And not a second later, a bolt of lightning struck down into the room catching the intruder in its magnificence. The individual's body lit up like a Christmas Tree before they collapsed onto all fours. But it wasn't the end. Another crackle came and with it, one more bolt of lightning. The intruder recognized the sound and was able to roll out of the way just in time as the attack blasted a hole in the floor. Then came another crackle and the intruder rolled yet again but this time they managed to get on their feet. Once more another crackle and another bolt of lightning.

"You won't escape!"

Harpuia's Lightning Percussion somehow came faster at the intruder. The individual didn't have time to think as they moved about to avoid each lightning strike. With that said, Harpuia could feel his arms getting tired from holding them up. He had hoped that his opponent would be taken care of by this point. Although that wasn't the case and the guardian ended up ceasing his attack by dropping his arms. Right after, the intruder noticed him panting. It was then that the individual put two and two together. Instantly, the intruder charged their shield until it was radiating blue before chucking it at the guardian. Harpuia's brows raised and he dropped down avoiding the flying disk. However, the shield was only the start because the intruder fired a charged buster shot that froze one of the guardian's legs once it made contact.

"Grr...!"

Harpuia flew at the intruder with crossed his blades. As soon as he closed the distance, he attempted to slash outwards with both but his opponent bent backwards as if they were doing the limbo, which resulted in Harpuia passing over them. The guardian didn't expect that move and had to slow down to avoid from crashing into a wall. While he was doing that, the intruder quickly rose up before turning and blasting him in the back with a charged buster shot.

"GAAAAAAAAH!!!"

The wind guardian hit the wall with his entire back covered in ice. As he turned around, he noticed that his opponent was aiming at him with their buster. The guardian motioned to fly up but didn't budge. He figured out why as soon as the intruder fired another charged shot. His propulsion system was frozen due to his opponent's last buster attack. Left with no other option, he attempted to create a wind barrier at the last second but that only made things worse. Once contact was made with the barrier, he immediately found himself surrounded by a funnel of ice. After cursing under his breath, he slashed through the formation in one swing. Although, that was a bad choice on his part because a spinning blue shield flew at him and severed his legs.

"?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Sage Harpuia fell forward to the floor like a domino that was knocked over. His legs were in the same spot but were frozen in ice due to the shield. He lifted his upper body by use of his elbows with both of his blades still in hand. The intruder took aim as they walked towards him and fired at one of his arms.

"Guh!"

That arm was frozen in place. Then the intruder did the same with his other arm and froze that one too.

"Ack!"

When the distance between them was now three feet, the intruder aimed between the guardian's eyes. Harpuia at that moment allowed the realization of his situation to set in. And so he looked his opponent in the eyes as if he were solving a puzzle.

"I may not be pleased with the results of our engagement, but I'm fortunate enough to have been bested by one who is a worthy opponent. Now finish me and reap the rewards of what your hands have sown."

Harpuia then closed his eyes awaiting for oblivion to meet him. Right after that, a charged shot was fired followed by a slash from a saber. At the end of it all, Harpuia's frozen head fell to the floor on its side.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the end of the story. Originally I planned on ending this work on this chapter. But a fresh idea came and I went with that instead.

(Possible Ending)

Returning to Ciel's bunker an hour later, the intruder from before sat down on the bed.

"You did it?"

The intruder looked to the reploid clad in red now standing at the doorway that they had just crossed into seconds before and nodded.

"How do you feel?"

The intruder placed a hand over their heart and thought silently for a few seconds. As soon as an answer came to mind, they answered...

"Nothing."

"And what do you plan on doing now?"

The intruder shifted their gaze up to the ceiling before answering.

"Visit the grave."

"Are you sure that is what you want?"

"No, but I have to."

"Want company?"

"If you don't mind."

Without another word, the intruder and the reploid clad in red made their way out.

A minute or two later, they appeared in a garden decorated with many flowers. But that wasn't what the intruder was here to see. The individual approached a lone gravestone not too far away. Upon reaching it, the intruder said...

"You didn't deserve this. I know from personal experience that you were harmless compared to many other people in the world. Although that may be true, you were still the strongest person in the world to me. For that, I am truely grateful to have known you and lived by your side in the time that I did. So thank you for being the best big sister any girl could ask for. Goodbye and I hope you rest in peace."

The intruder lowered her head in a moment of silence for a full minute. Then she picked her head up and noticed that the red clad destroyer was now standing next to her but focused on the tombstone.

"She was your hero?"

"Yes."

"Now that you've done what I asked, I will tell you the story of why things came to be this way."

Omega turned his head to face her and the girl clad in black did the same to him.

"It started with your demise. The woman was obviously affected by it. Though not by this had her grief come full circle. I admit I am responsible for that. Once I told her that it was her fault that you took your own life, she became possessed with guilt and redirected the blame towards herself. Knowing this, I took advantage of her state of mind and toyed with her both mentally and physically. This carried on until 6 months ago; the time when I offered her a chance at freedom."

"That's when she accepted it."

"Yes. And right after that, I revealed that there was a way to bring you back. Thanks to Weil's research, which I have secured away in my memory bank, she was able to resurrect you after a month. However, I recommended that she upgraded you so that the chances of her losing you again wouldn't be as likely. Fortunately, she did and made you what you are today."

"Then you had me cut her down."

"No, she had you cut her down."

_"What are you willing to do for me in exchange for your freedom?"_

_"F-freedom...?"_

_Omega pressed harder into her cut and Ciel could swear her eyes went out of focus with the action._

_"...!?!?!?!"_

_The fiendish reploid let up a bit after nearly a minute._

_"Answer the question."_

_The damsel's vision came back into focus._

_"A-anything..."_

_"Anything?"_

_The red clad reploid god of destruction twisted and proded harder than before causing Ciel to draw blood from her lower lip. She jerked uncontrollably beneath him while struggling to keep her widening eyes fixed to his._

_"Y-y-yes...!!! A-a-anything...!!!"_

_Omega's grin receded into a small smirk._

_"Good."_

_Then he withdrew his index finger from her wound to bring it before his face. From the tip to where it attached to the hand was covered in blood._

_"See this?"_

_Ciel panted several times before answering._

_"Yes..."_

_"This is how you earn your freedom."_

_"O...ok..."_

_Finally, the deranged reploid licked that finger clean from top to bottom before spitting off to the side._

_"Understand something woman. By agreeing to this, you are taking the place of that young girl who killed herself for you. Also, if you give me your word then there is no taking it back. Because if you try, I'll do more than shove my finger into your wound."_

_Ciel gazed at him with a look of disbelief._

_"You mean... Alouette can...!"_

_"Yes. All you have to do is let her cut you down once she returns."_

_".............Ok. I'll do it."_

_"Do you give me your word?"_

_"Yes, I give you my word."_

_About 5 months after that, Alouette and Ciel stood across from each other on the roof of the abandoned Resistance Base. Alouette had a black saber in her hands and Ciel had a buster in hers. Omega stood off on the side with folded arms._

_"Whoever kills the other I will allow to live. If any of you refuse, I will step in and take matters into my own hands."_

_Ciel and Alouette stood there motionless. Clearly this was a contest neither one of them wanted to be part of. Not like they had a choice in the matter. Either way, someone would die. Realizing this, the blonde commander dropped her buster and spread her arms out wide._

_"I command you to take my life Alouette."_

_The reploid girl against her own will walked towards her with a saber held at the ready._

_"What?! No... Stop! Why can't I stop?!"_

_Tears came out of her eyes as she advanced step by step. At the scene, even Omega himself was flabbergasted._

_"She..."_

_The former commander smiled._

_"It's ok Alouette. Don't blame yourself for what is about to happen. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you the last time. Hopefully, this makes up for that. Goodbye and I love you with all of my heart."_

_"No please sis! Don't make me do this! I love you! Sis! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Alouette had closed the distance and cut Ciel down with a glancing swing. Her body fell to the ground after a few seconds with tears of joy streaming out of her eyes and a smile plastered on her face. Once the damsel's body had hit the ground, the Reploid girl shrieked into the air with a spine-chilling wail._

"You're right. Sis programmed me to obey her. It was her doing after all."

The wind blew gently ruffling their hair. Omega turned and began walking away.

"Omega."

The fiendish reploid halted in his tracks.

"What girl?"

"You're going back to the bunker or are you going away?

"What does it matter to you?"

"I would like to be with you if that is ok."

Omega glanced over his shoulder as his hair swayed in the wind.

"I put up with your 'Sis' because she was partially responsible for my suffering. You however... I have no reason to put up with any longer."

"I know. But I have no one left and no purpose."

"And if I said yes?"

"I will follow you."

"And if I die?"

"I will die with you."

"And if I say no?"

"I will live here with Sis until I cease functioning."

The two stare each other in the eyes for a long while until Omega decided to break the silence.

"Do what you will girl."

After facing forward, Omega walked away. Alouette faced the gravestone one last time and said...

"Please don't be mad at me sis. I just don't know what else to do now that you're gone."

She nodded towards the tombstone and followed the reploid destroyer wherever he went.


	11. Chapter 11

Returning to Ciel's bunker an hour later, the intruder from before sat down on the bed.

"You did it?"

The intruder looked to the reploid clad in red now standing at the doorway that they had just entered seconds before and nodded.

"How do you feel?"

Memories of the three Guardians' demise came to the forefront of the intruder's thoughts and they rose while covering their mouth. And after that, the intruder bolted to the door as an unpleasant feeling came from the pit of their belly. Omega stepped out of the way with a grin as the intruder came and went.

A minute later, the intruder was hanging on to the toilet as they spilled their stomach's contents into it. The red clad destroyer came strolling in smirking with his arms crossed.

"That sick feeling... Its unpleasant, isn't it woman?"

The intruder wiped her mouth with her forearm after she was done and replied...

"It's horrible..."

She gulped in fresh air but that did little good because she was at it again. Omega unfolded his arms and leaned down close to her ear.

"Imagine having to live with that feeling everyday since your creation. Nevermind. You can't. No human can! You think you had it tough slaying just those three?! They're nothing but a drop in a bucket compared to what I went through! Do you understand woman?! I lived my entire life slaying, killing, butchering, maiming, obeying, and worst of all SUFFERING!!!"

The intruder was in the middle of sucking in air when Omega grabbed her by the hair and picked her up. Then he started beating her senseless with his fists.

"ACK!"

"YOU HUMANS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE TO WALK IN THE SHOES OF REPLOIDS!!!"

"OOF!"

"EVER SINCE I WAS CREATED, I WAS A PUPPET WHO HAD NO FREE WILL!!!

"UGH!!!"

"I COULDN'T GO ANYWHERE UNLESS I WAS ORDERED TO!!!"

"GAH!!!"

"I COULDN'T QUESTION THE ORDERS GIVEN TO ME!!!"

"GUH!!!"

"AND EVEN AFTER I DID EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO SERVE WEIL FAITHFULLY, I WAS BANISHED INTO SPACE!!!"

"P... please... AGH!!!"

"PLEASE?! YOU WANT ME TO STOP?! WHY?! WHY SHOULD I STOP?! BECAUSE YOU BEGGED ME TO!? FOOLISH WOMAN!!! I DON'T HAVE TO STOP!!!

Omega tossed her across the bathroom and she hit the wall hard.

"UMPH!"

Struggling to pick her head up, the intruder shifted her body so that she could lean back against the wall she hit. Blood leaked out of her nose and she had two black eyes to match. When Omega saw the look on her face, he smirked.

"You're afraid of me."

Tears streamed out of the intruder's eyes.

"I'm afraid that... no matter what I do... you will always hate me."

Hearing that caused Omega's smirk to vanish.

"Who says I hate you?"

"But... you said that... humans like me and Weil cause reploids like you to suffer."

"And?"

"And I thought... because of that that you hated me..."

"I hate Weil and Zero. You however, I don't."

"But... why don't you? I cause reploids to suffer like you said. Surely you must hate me for that."

"I admit that I am not entirely pleased with you. Although, compared to Weil you are significantly... an angel."

Hearing those words left Ciel utterly confused.

"I've witnessed how reploids are willingly ready to sacrifice themselves for you and I'm not sure why that is. I understand that you take care of them and give them a home, but its beyond comprehension for Reploids to lay down their lives because of that. I know that I wouldn't die for anyone willingly given the choice. Especially when Reploids are dying under care like yours."

The damsel in black looked down and uttered feeling sad...

"That makes two of us. I don't understand why they would do those things for me. All I wanted to do was make a way for everyone to be happy. Somehow I end up doing the opposite and many die as a result. Yet in the end, they never leave and they continue to think that I'm worth believing in. But the funny thing about that is, I don't even believe in myself most days. And the few that I do, its usually because I have someone like Zero encouraging me."

"I see. So you're nothing when you're by yourself."

"Unfortunately, yes."

The bathroom became quiet for a while until Omega decided to speak.

"You and I are both cursed. I am strong individually and am obsolete without a master. You are weak no matter the circumstance and are a curse to everyone around you."

"Am I a curse to you?"

"You tell me woman."

"..........I am your weak master."

The deranged red clad reploid chuckled.

"You assume you're my master?"

"Either that or I'm your cursed angel."

At those words, Omega stopped laughing.

"Hmph. You're twisting my words woman."

"But am I correct?"

Omega stood there silent considering her words for a few seconds before finally saying...

"We shall see."

Ciel nodded.

"Now come to me."

Without a word, Ciel rose up to her feet and made her way over to him.

"Grab my neck."

Slowly, the damsel in black placed her hand around Omega's throat.

"How does it feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"How does it feel to have my neck in your clutches?"

"Um... It feels like I have power over you."

"That is what I feel like when I'm around you."

"Oh... I can see why you enjoy it."

"Once you start feeling like that without having the need to have your hand at my throat, I will consider you my master. Now release me."

Ciel retracted her hand.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"How come you never call me by my name?"

"You haven't earned it. Now clean yourself up and get some rest afterward. You may sleep in your bed from this moment forward."

Ciel nodded and Omega left out of the bathroom with a smile.

"(You have a long way to go my cursed angel.)"


	12. Chapter 12

That night, Fefnir, Leviathan, Harpuia, and Ciel stood in a grassy plain. The damsel of course was wearing her black armor. The Scientist asked...

"What are you three doing here?"

Fefnir grinned.

"Did you think that you could just kill us and that would be it? Oh no no no no blondie."

Then Leviathan added...

"This is just the beginning for the four of us. So get used to seeing our faces."

Right after her, Harpuia observed Ciel as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Do you not remember what I said at the end of our engagement?"

The damsel thought for a few seconds before answering...

"You said... Reap the rewards of what my hands have sown."

"And so you have. Once you've slaughtered us, we became a part of you. As it were a stain on your soul."

"Stain? You mean I'm..."

"Yes. You are haunted."

"Where do I go from here?"

"You live."

"Um... but wasn't I already doing that?"

Fefnir groaned.

"Geez you ask a lot of questions. If I weren't dead already I'd pull the trigger on myself."

Leviathan giggled.

"I wonder how Zero ever managed to put up with such a woman."

Harpuia ignored their comments and answered...

"Living is going about life in a way that pleases you. Have you done such a thing?"

The Scientist looked down at her feet.

"I guess not..."

"You guess not?"

"..................I haven't."

"You know what to do from here?"

"Not fully but I have a general idea."

"Which is?"

"Destroying Omega."

Fefnir and Leviathan exchanged looks with a pleased smile for a second. The guardian of fire said...

"That's some big talk you got going on."

Then the guardian of ice added...

"Walking the walk on the other hand is a different tale. Try not to drown before you reach that goal. And by that I mean in a puddle of your own blood."

Ciel nodded to the two.

"I'll try."

Harpuia's brows furrowed.

"Try? You've done that before on several occassions and failed as a result. In order for you to succeed, your resolve must be clear cut and your skill must ascend to new heights. Otherwise, it will end up one of two ways. The first being Leviathan's example. And the last is what you have been through before. The broken doll complex."

Fefnir raised a brow.

"Broken doll complex? I thought she was more of his punching bag?"

Leviathan frowned.

"You're both mistaken. She's the sheep being led to the slaughter."

Harpuia sighed.

"It really doesn't matter. Just remember to not fall back into that pattern a second time. Understand?"

Ciel nodded and right after...

"Mmm...."

Eyes coming open, the damsel sat up in her bed. Immediately, she felt pain course along her rib area and she patted it gingerly.

"Right... Harpuia did that to me..."

"You're up early woman."

The scientist turned her head to see Omega leaning against the wall with folded arms.

"I assumed since you had a hard day yesterday that you would have slept through the night."

"Me too. It looks like we were wrong."

"Apparantly."

".........I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I refuse to take commands from you for now on.

Upon hearing that, the fiendish reploid narrowed his eyes.

"Care to repeat that woman?"

"You heard me."

The reploid clad in red held eye contact with her as he made his way over to the bed. Ciel refused to be intimidated and she stood up to meet him. They stood in front of the other neither one willing to submit to the other. Both stayed silent for a minute. Then without warning, their arms moved swiftly and both grabbed each other by the throat. Their eyes were still locked as their grip tightened.

"..."

"..."

Then they glared at each other for nearly ten seconds before finally letting go.

"Hmph. You have some spunk woman. I can see your fire has returned."

"This isn't that same fire you put out."

"I look forward to putting this one out too."

"You can try."

"I will enjoy trying woman."

The fiendish reploid grinned with an amused chuckle before walking away to stand back in his previous location.


End file.
